thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Living In Hell (SH)
'''"Living In Hell" '''is the second episode of the first season of Surviving Hell. It is the second episode of the series overall. Plot The group bonds with the members of Mark's group. Nathan goes out to scavenge. Synopsis Day 23 It was a new day at the motel for Chris. A new day in a new world full of the undead. A new day in hell. The group had finally secured the motel with walls and a little gate, so the undead would have a harder time breaking in, and the group could still go outside. They still had someone on watch, usually it being Albert, same as this day. The new members had been good additions to the group. While Albert was holding watch on the RV, he was joined by George Fisher. They had been bonding a lot since they first met, given that they were also the eldest ones in the group. “Do you mind if I keep you company for a minute?” George asked. “Not at all.” Albert responded. George stood besides him, and looked forward. “Did I tell you I used to be a hunter?” He asked, to which Albert shook his head. “I used to hunt animals all the time, but I stopped. I won’t continue now even though I have some skills, because I’ve grown old.” George said. “Did you have a job before the apocalypse? I mean, everyone knows you were addicted to playing mini golf, but that just seems like a strange job.” The two laughed. “Those were the times. Don’t be surprised, I used to be a police officer.” Albert said, and George was eventually surprised. "Of course I retired." Albert said. "But I haven't forgotten my gun training." Chris passed by the others. He first greeted his son. “Hi, dad! Look what I made!” Jordan said, showing a drawing he made of a house. “It’s fantastic, Jordan.” Chris complimented, before moving on. Emily was having a chat with Alice. “Don’t they grow up quick?” Alice said, starring at Ruby. “Indeed. It’s a shame they have to grow up in this world.” Emily responded. While Vincent and Nathan were discussing something about being a teacher. “How boring must that have been?!” Nathan asked. Vincent shrugged. “I quite enjoyed teaching French, but I’m glad I don’t have to do it any longer though.” Chris eventually reached Mark, who was mourning at the grave of his friend Thompson. They had found him three days earlier. He had walked as an undead through the woods, or at least what was left of him, until Ben put him down. Chris kneeled besides Mark, who started talking. “He was a good man. He could be annoying to me sometimes, but he truly was a good man. Anyways, we have better things to do. Scavenging, for instance. We won’t only find food by hunting some deer and rabbits.” Chris agreed. “I’ll send Nathan, Ronald, George and Vincent to scavenge. Ben and Donald will secure the camp, I’ll assign some tasks to the women, and we could hunt eventually if you’re fine with that.” Mark nodded. “Fine, then I’ll tell everyone what to do.” Chris told Nathan and the scavenging group what to do and they left. Chris approached Ben. “I’m out to hunt with Mark. Nathan has taken Ronald, George and Vincent to scavenge. I want you and Albert to secure the camp, in case any of the dead come knocking.” Chris told him. “You can count on us to do so, Chris.” Ben said, giving a wink before Chris walked away. A while later, the women were cleaning some clothes. They were talking about the situation. “Those dead ones really creep me out.” Zoe said. Everyone agreed, except for Theresa. “I’d rather fight them but now I’m stuck here, with you guys.” Theresa was a typical teenager, and the others ignored her. “It isn’t a safe world for Ruby and Jordan to live in.” Alice said. Emily agreed by nodding. Carmen then partly changed the subject. “Do any of you know how to fight? I’ve been taught how to fight a bit when I was out there with Mark’s group, but I’m not very experienced.” All the others shook their heads, and Carmen seemed a little surprised. “Well, hope they’ll teach all of us soon. It’s unfair for the men to be the only ones capable of fighting. We need to protect ourselves too.” At the meantime, the others had arrived with a car at a neighborhood to scavenge. Nathan took command of the group. “Vincent and George, check out that building. C’mon, Ronnie, we’ll check this one.” They killed a dead one walking around the street before entering a gun store, but it was already looted at the looks of it. “Fuck. We could’ve use those guns to shoot these bastards!” Nathan said, as he threw a brick that was laying on the ground through a window, and it shattered in a thousand pieces. “Maybe the others have more luck.” Ronald said. Vincent and George, meanwhile, were checking a food store. Most of the place was already looted, but luckily they found some food. While Vincent was looking at a shelf, he heard George scream. “Look out!” Vincent then heard the sound of a bullet firing. It flew right besides him, and he quickly turned around, starring angrily at a scared survivor with the gun the bullet had come from. “What the hell were you doing?!” The survivor seemed like he was about to piss himself. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!” Another survivor showed up and stood between the two. “Dammit, Drew! You almost killed another survivor! Be more careful next time!” He said to the other one, before turning around to Vincent and George. “I apologize for my brother’s behavior. I’m Ray Turner and this is my brother Drew. Forgive us for the misunderstanding, we’re just two survivors in the apocalypse after all.” Co-Starring * Michael Zegen as Drew Turner. * Julia Roberts as Sarah Cooks. * Kaya Scodelario as Theresa Patton. * Jennifer Lawrence as Zoe Woods. * Rosario Dawson as Carmen Douglas. * Madison Lintz as Ruby Hughes. Deaths * Officer Thompson (Zombified, Off-Screen) Trivia * First appearance of Drew Turner. * First appearance of Ray Turner. * The title of this episode, Living In Hell, was originally going to be the series title. Instead, it was changed to Surviving Hell. * This episode was written on August 6, 2018. * Chris says: "In case any of the dead come knocking." This is a reference to the The Walking Dead episode title, "When the Dead Come Knocking". * The word count for the Synopsis of the episode on Word is 913 words. Again, it is incorrect to this version, since there were some minor changes.